


The Unholy Slayers

by Leowolf16



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Santana and Brittany are Slayers and Sue is their Watcher. Only issue is that Quinn doesn't know she's a Slayer yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Glee fic so I thought it would be easier to connect it to Buffy the vampire slayer, thinking about it it might not be easier. Anyway sorry about the title, I wanted to think of something really good and that's all I could come up with. This first chapter is the prologue and Quinn doesn't appear in it, weird considering she's my fav.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

"Where are we going Sue?” Santana asked

Sue, Santana and Brittany were sat in a small black car, driving along the motorway. Outside the car the sun was slowly setting in the distance making Santana quint as the glare went straight into her eyes. Santana was sat in the front passenger seat as Sue was driving while Brittany was stretched across the back seat, snoring as she slept. She had fallen asleep the second she got into the car, Santana hoped that she would wake up soon so she could question Sue but it didn’t look like she’d be awake for a while so she would have to explain to Brittany later.

“We are going to Lima, Ohio, S” Sue said, looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye while watching the road

“Why?”

“Willow at Slayer Central found out there’s a slayer there as well as a number of demons, vampire and witches. She said it’s like a mini hell mouth with all of the demon activity there” Sue explained, quickly looking in her rear view mirror

Slayer Central was normally where the Scoobies were, the people behind turning all the potentials into Slayers, as well as being where the new reformed Watcher Council is.

 

Both Santana and Brittany were Slayers, being called when they turned 12, and Sue was their Watcher. The night they found out about vampires and being Slayers was when they were walking home from the park and a vampire ambushed them.

It had lunged straight at Brittany which caused him to receive an attack from Santana. As she threw him off of Brittany she realise that she shouldn’t be that strong as a stake flew inches away from her face into the vampire’s chest.

Sue had arrived armed with a crossbow and told them about Slayers and vampires. Since then Sue had been their Watcher, both of them going wherever she had to be sent.

 

“Why are we going? Why doesn’t she get her own Watcher?”                

“She did but they left. Apparently he got scared off, not sure if it was her or mini hell mouth that scared him off though. She hasn’t been told she’s a Slayer yet and according to her last Watcher she has some trust issues so that why they asked us to go”

“Isn’t that more Faith’s job? Or Giles? Or Xander’s?”

“Xander and Giles usually go to them while Faith deals more with troubled Slayer but their all busy so they couldn’t go”

“Great so we get stuck with the newbie Slayer and a mini hell mouth”

“You were a newbie Slayer once Santana anyway we’re almost there now and I haven’t told you are plan”

“Your plan? Shouldn’t you wait till Britt’s awake”

“I’m already awake” Brittany said, moving around to get comfortable in the back

“We are going to need to work on your observation skills S,” Sue said, making a mental note of it, “if B had been a vampire you would have been dead by now”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in a car like a vampire is ever going to attack me in a car”

“San you just jinxed it, now it’s gonna happen” Brittany said worriedly, looking outside the car window to check for vampires. “Aww we missed MacDonald” She cried as she looked back

“We’re almost there,” Sue said, “We can find somewhere to eat then”

“How much longer? I’m starving” Santana said

“20 minutes until we enter Lima”

Santana let out a small sigh before asking “Do you know this new Slayer’s name?”

“Quinn Fabray”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so second chapter. I was struggling what to right as I was going to jump it into the future a bit but I thought I should write a bit more to go with the prologue or maybe it's part two of the prologue (Not to sure what one is even though I did look it up but there wasn't any examples).
> 
> I'm really sorry to everyone reading but I gotta rant, I watched one of the earlier episodes and the one in season 5 with Puck and Quinn getting together so I only just remembered it. What Puck did considering he got her drunk to sleep with her does class as rape as she couldn't give consent and how I see it is that Quinn didn't like Puck in the first place so wouldn't have slept with him normally.
> 
> Anyway that's my little rant over so please enjoy!

“You think this is hard,” Sue shouted into the megaphone, “try not mocking Schuester’s hair for a week, now that’s hard”

The Cheerios were having their first practice of the year, all of them had gone to the training camp during the summer expect for Santana and Brittany. They had been practicing on their own, for almost a week, with Sue so the others wouldn’t know that they were complete beginners. This was only the second day of school; Sue decided that everyone only needed a day to find themselves around a new school and learn their timetable before they had practice.

Sue, Santana and Brittany had only moved to Lima a week ago so hadn’t had any time between moving in, cheerleading practice and slaying to find Quinn yet. Sue didn’t get a chance to see Quinn when she went to the training camp, only getting to go there to learn the position everyone was going to go in from the coach there.

“Ok everyone five laps around the track for the sloppy performance” Sue shouted, seeing everyone quickly start running

Smiling, Sue turned around to grab her drink when she saw someone walking towards wearing a Cheerios uniform.

“Who are you?” Sue said, “And you’re late for practice”

“I’m Quinn, my parents called saying I was going to be late but I got here quickly so I could meet the new coach” Quinn said politely with a small smile

“Well Q I’m Sue, your coach, and unless you have a good reason for being late go run 10 laps”

Nodding Quinn run off, slipping into her icy graze as she focused on running.

A few minutes later when everyone else was done Sue shouted “Go to the showers,” Before muttering, “You all stink”

As everyone walked away and Sue shouted at Quinn to run faster, Santana and Brittany walked over to Sue.

“So that’s the slayer” Santana asked

“Yes. I found out she’s in all the same classes as you two are, all Cheerios are normally in the top classes anyway but you three are the only freshman on the Cheerios this year. Q is also the second in command of the Cheerios apparently the summer coach said she is really good”

“Not that good if she’s going to be late all the time”

“No but anyway what I need you two to do is make friends with her and not the type that bitch behind each other’s backs, you got to be best friends”

“Aww why? She looks like spoilt and another dippy blond”

“San” Brittany scolded while Sue said

“You do realise both me and B are blond so is Buffy the leader of slayer central”

“Sorry but isn’t that a cheerleader thing”

“Didn’t you read the file I gave you”

“No” Santana said with a small chuckle

“It’s everything the Watcher got on Quinn and she definitely isn’t a dippy blond”

“But she doesn’t even realise she’s a slayer yet”

“If the vampire or I didn’t show up you wouldn’t haven’t realised it either”

“Coach” A voice said behind them

“Yes Quinn”

“What do you want me to do next?”

“Just go to the showers and never show up late again,” Sue said, using a deep tone of voice which the other Cheerios seemed scared of but Quinn seemed unfazed until Sue said the next bit, “or you’ll get demoted from second”

“Yes coach”

“You two can go too” Sue said looking at Santana and Brittany

Nodding, the three of them walked away as Brittany whispered in Santana’s ear

“Do you really think she’s a slayer? Coach used her scary voice which vampires are usually scared of”

“Yeah she’s a slayer, probably just covering herself being scared in front of us”

“Ok,” Brittany said before skipping and catching up with Quinn. “I’m Brittany,” She announced cheerfully, “And that’s Santana”

“I’m Quinn although you probably already heard coach say it”

“Sure did” Santana said who had caught up but was still walking behind them

“I guess you not from around here”

“No how could you tell?”

“San be nice” Brittany said

“Never seen you two around here before and there’s only one school so everyone knows everyone” Quinn said sharply

“Yeah we’re from Cleveland”

“How is it there?” Quinn asked as they walked into the changing room

“It’s alright, quite busy”

“Ok, talk to you later” Quinn said as she walked over to the showers

“I think best friends won’t be happening for a while” Santana said stripping her clothes off

“Why not San? She seem nice”

“I don’t know, I think we’d make better rivals than friends”

“But Sue said”

“I know and I’ll try” Santana said cutting Brittany off as she gave her a quick kiss before walking into the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, again sorry for my little rant I just need to post it online somewhere as people say that they were always ment to be together which I don't believe is true (I would prefer them not to be together).  
> Sorry for any spellling mistakes and Please comment or leave a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Sorry for any spelling mistake that's Brittanys fault, she talks like my friend and I can not spell most things my friend says so I added more words to this to try and avoid the words I struggle with.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment


End file.
